Negro y Verde
by Riuk25
Summary: Saitama se topa con la realidad que hay cosas mas dificiles en la vida que acabar con terribles enemigos, como matar un mosquito, o empezar una relación con su peliverde menos favorita. ¿Como terminaron Saitama y Tatsumaki en esto? descubralo aqui!
1. Chapter 1

**Negro y Verde**

* * *

 **Atencion! Contiene spoilers del webcomic. Siga bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **dicho esto empezemos**

* * *

Era de madrugada, A Saitama no le importaba que hora fuese, ahora era irrelevante, una pequeña novedad acontecía, y de hecho esa pequeña "novedad" estaba desnuda y recostada sobre su pecho en ese preciso instante.

Por la débil luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana, se podía observar la verde y desordenada cabellera de ella acurrucada del pecho del calvo… Parecía una niñita. –Pensó Saitama.

Ese último pensamiento fue un poco irónico, él siempre la había molestado diciendo que era una niña, pero definitivamente horas antes le había demostrado que era toda una mujer.

Uhhh. –Suspiro el Calvo. ¿Cómo todo había terminado así? Era algo raro… Todo empezó aquella vez donde tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento por toda la ciudad ¿o no? Puede ser. Pero lo que sucedió aquella noche en aquella fiesta fue lo que detonó todo el asunto.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Era la fiesta en conmemoración al aniversario de la asociación de Héroes, una enorme celebración donde todos los héroes estaban invitados, pero había cierta zona exclusiva dentro de todo aquel lugar, era el área VIP, donde se servían las más finas bebidas y comidas destinadas a los más poderosos y prestigiosos Héroes, La clase S y Saitama…

Por alguna razón Saitama siempre estaba involucrado con los clases S y esta no era la excepción.

-Es un lindo lugar no Genos? –decía un sonriente Saitama mientras se daba un sorbo de su bebida.

-Sin duda Sensei -asiente el héroe clase S

-Sin duda este licor es de primera. –Agrega King quien también estaba en el grupo.

-Oh, sí. –responde Saitama.

-Es una pena que ustedes si puedan degustarlo, tengo interés científico en cuál es el cierto gusto que las personas adultas hayan en el alcohol. –Bufa Child Emperor observando su vaso con coctel de frutas.

-Hablando de niños… -susurra el Calvo, al momento que empieza a pasear su vista por toda el área en busca de alguien en específico. Y la encontró…

Ahí estaba el Temible Tornado del terror, sola en una mesa, con un elegante vestido negro, mirando por la ventana al vació, tenía la cabeza apoyada suavemente de su pequeña y delicada mano derecha. Parecía triste, y sola.

Saitama suspiró, recordó aquella conversación que tuvo con la esper al final de su pelea. Ella no tenía amigos, estaba sola. Y lo peor de todo, Saitama era un buen chico y no pudo evitar tratar de hacer algo al respecto.

-Sé que me arrepentiré de esto. –dice en voz baja el calvo mientras se acerca a la peli verde con cara de fastidio. Ya podía imaginar la típica verborrea "¡Qué haces aquí Clase A!", "lárgate Calvo!" , "Como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra" Saitama empezó a crujir los dientes al solo imaginar la molesta voz de la peliverde insultarlo nuevamente.

Pero era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás, el Héroe clase A ya había llegado a su destino.

Tatsumaki Miró a Saitama de Reojo, y se limitó a articular un "Que quieres" en voz casi entre cortada.

Esto último Tomo al calvo por sorpresa, no era lo que esperaba, esperaba un combo de insultos o como menos la indignación de la esper ante su presencia.

-Bueno yo, Etto, quería invitarte al grupo estamos pasándola bien, ya sabes estas muy sola y eso. –Dice un sudoroso Saitama.

-¿Para qué? ¿Sé que todos me odian ok? –dice con tranquilidad la ojiverde sin siquiera mirar a Saitama.

-Bueno… -se limitó a decir el calvo. Él sabía que En cierta forma lo que ella decía era cierto, todos pensaban que era molesta e irritante. Saitama se dio la vuelta. –Eres un poco fastidiosa, pero definitivamente yo no te odio, pienso que en el fondo eres una buena persona. –dice con seriedad Saitama antes de emprender su marcha de vuelta al grupo de Genos, King y compañía.

-¡Espera! ¡Alto ahí! –dice con autoridad la esper, esta vez con energía en su voz.

Saitama para y se da la vuelta hacia la Heroína clase S, -¿Qué sucede? –pregunta con inocencia el calvo.

-Siéntate… -dice la ojiverde con una seriedad que asustaba.

-Oh, ok. –responde el Héroe con cierta extrañez en su cara mientras procede a sentarse frente a la esper.

-¿Te llamas Saitama verdad?

-Sí.

Tatsumaki quiso parecer desinteresada con esto último, pero sin duda no había olvidado el nombre de aquel calvo molesto.

-Sabes, Saitama… Me molesta mucho que hables como si me conocieras. –dice la peliverde mientras le regala una falsa y amenazante sonrisa al héroe Clase A.

-No es como si te conociera o algo. -responde. -Pero, definitivamente puedo entender lo que sientes.

-Tu que Sab.. –Tenías razón en algo que me dijiste aquella vez. –interrumpe Saitama a la esper. Esto la sorprende un poco y se mantiene en silencio esperando lo próximo que el calvo diría.

-Yo también estoy solo y no soy quien para criticar tú estilo de vida, he estado solo desde que recuerdo, a pesar de no ser un mal tipo nunca tuve amigos hasta ahora.

Estas palabras parecieron taladrar la mente de Tatsumaki, esta no dejo salir una sola palabra más, solo pensó en su vida y su pasado.

-Oh, vaya, creo que me puse sentimental. –dice el calvo despreocupadamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Creo que necesito un poco de Aire. –dice la Heroína, mientras empieza a levitar y sale del lugar a toda velocidad.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué le pasa? –se pregunta Saitama, quien termina por seguir a la esper hacia su destino.

-¿Ese no es el Sensei yendo detrás de tornado? -se pregunta un confundido Genos.

-!Genos Hombre! Saitama solo está en cosas de Lolis. –dice King con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Que son Lolis? –pregunta con inocencia el cyborg.

-Bueno. –dice King con ojos brillosos. –Eso es todo una ciencia me amigo Genos.

* * *

Por otro lado Saitama había llegado al espacioso balcón. Tatsumaki se encontraba levitando mientras observaba al horizonte. El héroe se acercó a la barandilla para tratar de hablar pero la esper fue más rápida.

-¿Eres muy fuerte, no es así? –pregunta Tatsumaki sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Ehh?

La peliverde aprieta los dientes. – ¡No te hagas el estúpido, se de lo que eres capaz!

-¿Si soy fuerte eso que importa? –responde Saitama con tranquilidad.

-¡Importa mucho imbécil!… ¡Es inaudito para mí, que desde aquel día no deje de pensar en un gusano como tú! –grita la peliverde con un rostro totalmente rojo y enfurecido.

Irónicamente, Saitama se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver que Tatsumaki volvía a ser la gritona de siempre… ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Ella no paraba de pensar en él? Wow wow esto se estaba poniendo extraño.

Achizz –un estornudo de la peliverde interrumpe el recuerdo de Saitama y lo devuelve a la realidad ahora que recuerda Él se encontraba en la cómoda cama de la Heroína clase S, había tenido su primera vez con una chica, y a diferencia de derrotar amenazas cósmicas o morbosos y poderosos monstruos de un solo puñetazo, El sexo si le daba satisfacción y placer.

En la oscuridad el héroe sonrió satisfactoriamente y se acomodó un brazo bajo su cabeza haciendo una posee cool. ¿No está mal para un Héroe clase A no? –pensó.

-¿Hey, idiota estas despierto? –se escucha la débil voz de la peliverde.

-Sí. –responde a secas el calvo con tono triunfante.

-Aun no entiendo, como he perdido la virginidad con un desarmado como tú.

-Bueno, eso es complicado…. –responde el héroe con un poco de ironía.

* * *

¿Cómo ambos héroes terminaron en esta intima situación? ¿Que pasó a partir de esa noche?

Descúbralo más adelante :v

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **¡Hace mucho tiempo tenía pensado escribir este fic, espero les agrade!**

 **Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Negro y Verde**

 **Capítulo 2**

No se sentía nada mal estar acurrucada en el pecho de aquel pelón idiota, de alguna manera le enfermaba el hecho que se sintiera bien, ¿Y tenía que gustarle un clase A? Todo era tan increíble, en la oscuridad la esper peliverde frunció el seño. ¿Cómo esto había sucedido?

Flashback

* * *

La esper levitaba fuera del balcón, parecía un poco molesta por la actitud despreocupada de aquel idiota clase A.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es eso de que piensas mucho en mí?

-Na... nada, idiota, ¡Cállate! ¡Me tienes harta! Tú no debiste escuchar eso, ahora tendré que matarte.

-Pero si fuiste tú quien lo dijo. –dice el calvo con una expresión de "Pokerface"

-¡Cállate! ¡Prepárate a morir! –dice Tatsumaki al momento que comienza a crecer un aura verde a su alrededor.

-Hey, Espera, si vas a intentar matarme o algo, mejor vamos a otro sitio sabes, seria problemático si terminas destruyendo este lugar. –dice el héroe Clase A

-¡No te he dado permiso para hablar! Y no me des ordenes, yo hago lo quiero, pero por ser tu último deseo te lo concederé.

-Está bien. -Saitama se encoje de hombros al momento que dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, Mientras la esper lo mira con recelo se da la vuelta y comienza a volar pero es sujetada rápidamente por algo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en que sucedía Tatsumaki se encontraba yendo a toda velocidad por los cielos, estaba siendo sujetada fuertemente por ese soquete clase A, su rostro enrojeció de repente mientras por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no opuso resistencia, técnicamente se dejó llevar.

En unos pocos momentos aterrizaron de golpe en un lugar baldío, el calvo aterrizó con la esper en brazos. Esta parecía por su parte una especie de adorno navideño con lo ruborizada que estaba y el color verde natural de su cabello.

Por un momento Un incomodo silencio reinó entre ambos héroes.

-¿Oye te sucede algo? –pregunta Saitama rompiendo el hielo.

Tras unos segundos la peli verde logra salir del shock y se limita con responder un "na-nada idiota"

-Sabes, es extraño, no te has movido, no me has gritado pervertido, enfermo ni nada de esas cosas. ¿De verdad estas bien? -Pregunta un extrañado Saitama.

-¿No es como que yo me pudiera soltar o sí? –dice la ojiverde cabizbaja.

-¿Ehh?

-Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerme aquí, si quisieras podrías matarme ¿no es así?

-Oye, Oye se supone que ibas a intentar matarme aquí ¿no? Ahora de repente te rindes sin hacer nada. –responde un confundido Saitama.

-Te he observado pelón, se que de lo que eres capaz. –dice la peliverde con seriedad. –Y siento asco de mi misma por reconocer que alguien como tu es más fuerte.

-Con que eso era lo que sucedía… mmmm está bien, no es que yo sea la gran cosa, solo soy un héroe por pasatiempo, soy muy fuerte pero no es como que a alguien le importe.

-¡A mi Si!

-¿Eh? –responde el calvo con cierta confusión soltando a la peliverde en el acto, mientras esta comienza a levitar.

-¡Debo de hacerme más fuerte para derrotarte, no puedo tolerar que alguien como tú me supere! -grita la esper señalando al calvo.

-Mmm ya veo ¿Entonces por eso no paraba de pensar en mi? –Pregunta Saitama de la nada.

-¡No! Digo, si. Grrrrrrrrrrrr, me haces enojar! –bufa la heroína clase S.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo. –dice Saitama en tono inocente cambiando rápidamente a un gesto de sospecha hacia la esper. –pero… puedo sentir que hay algo más que estas ocultando.

-Yo, yo , yo no estoy ocultando nada, calvo idiota, cabeza de aguacate.

-¡Entonces por qué te pones toda roja y tartamudeas enana tonta!

-¡No me llames enana imbécil! ¡Tienes suerte de que me gustes! Si no te convertiría en fertilizante. Insolente grrrr.

-Te crees muy ruda eh mocosa.

-¡Ok, ahora estas muerto! -dice la esper mientras se baña en un aura asesina.

-Eh espera, -dice un alterado Saitama. – ¿Soy yo o dijiste que te gusto?

-N…. No, yo no dije eso, estas escuchando cosas ¡estúpido! -dice la peli verde ruborizada.

-Lo escuche claramente ya no puedes negarlo, ¿entonces yo te gusto? Vaya esto si es extraño. –dice el calvo pensativo.

-Ehh, eso no, no es cierto, pero si lo fuese que tiene de extraño?–pregunta la esper tratando de disimular su notable nerviosismo.

-Bueno, para alguien de tu edad eso no está bi….. –Saitama no logra terminar su frase cuando la peli verde se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro, tanto que podía sentir su respiración agitada.

-Tengo 27 años pelón estúpido, ¿y que si me gustas? Si pudiera ahora mismo te mataría. –en ese momento Tatsumaki resplandece de verde y el suelo comienza a agrietarse, una gran cantidad de rocas de diferentes formas y tamaño se desprenden del suelo con violencia. –ahora mismo estoy intentando hacerte pedazos pero ni siquiera puedo rasguñarte.

Saitama permanece en silencio con cara de sorpresa.

Tras esto Tatsumaki para su energía psíquica y todo vuelve a la normalidad, rápidamente se aleja del calvo y se cruza de brazos lanzándole una mirada cortante.

-¿Qué miras? No me subestimes, deberías sentirte honrado de que una Heroína clase S se fije en ti, es más ¡ya estoy alta de ti! Tal vez no te pueda derrotar en una pelea ¡pero hare que te enamores de mi! ¡Perdidamente! ¡Imbécil! ¡No me volverás a subestimar!

-Ehh, oye cálmate, esto se está poniendo raro ok. –dice Saitama sorprendido y a la vez un poco asustado de las palabras de la esper.

-Grrrrr. –gruñe la peli verde al momento que se da la vuelta y se aleja del lugar volando. Pero frena de golpe, aprieta sus puños y vuelve a donde estaba Saitama. Sin que este moviera un musculo para evitarlo fue besado por los labios de la psíquica de ojos verdes.

Para el Héroe clase A aquellos labios se sintieron inesperadamente bien, tal vez por su suavidad, quizás por su dulce sabor a fresas o a lo mejor por su perfecto balance entre calidez y humedad. Lentamente el calvo correspondió al beso, pero antes de siquiera poder saborear mas aquel beso la esper se separó rápidamente del héroe volando a toda velocidad lejos del lugar.

El calvo ni siquiera se molesto en seguirla, se rasco la cabeza y susurró " _esto fue un poco extraño, pero no se sintió nada mal, Ya veo, con que de esto se trata besar a una chica"_

Fin del flashback.

* * *

"ahora que recuerdo esa noche fue mi primer beso" –piensa la peli verde. "pensar que he sido toda de este calvo tonto", "esto del amor es muy humillante"

De tanto pensar la esper clase S se terminó por quedar dormida. Y así un nuevo día comenzó

* * *

Saitama se escabulle hábilmente de entre los brazos de una dormida Tatsumaki, se pone de pie con cierta pereza, como si fuese un zombi, da un gran bostezo y enciende la luz de la habitación solo para darse cuenta que todo en la habitación exceptuando la cama había quedado hecho añicos.

-Vaya, parece como si un tornado pasó por aquí. –dice Saitama mientras mira el desastre un poco estupefacto. –Supongo que esto es el resultado de hacerlo con una psíquica… -¡Oh, eso lo explica todo sobre los ruidos de anoche! -exclama Saitama chocando un costado de su puño con la palma de su mano.

El calvo sale de la habitación y explora con la mirada el apartamento de la esper, algo sutilmente llama su atención. Era un simple reloj digital que marcaba la hora y fecha en ese momento. Sábado 9:32 AM con 17 segundos. ¿Sábado? ¿9:32? … -Saitama sintió que se estaba olvidando de algo…. Cuando de repente todo tuvo sentido.

-¡RAYOS! ¡HOY ES EL DESCUENTO DEL 50% EN CARNES Y VEGETALES HASTA LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA EN EL SUPERMERADO A LAS AFUERAS DE CIUDAD B! MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA COMO LO PUDE HABER OLVIDADO. –Exclama el Héroe clase A con desesperación mientras nerviosamente mira en todas direcciones optando finalmente por lanzarse por la ventana.

En una lluvia de vidrio y totalmente desnudo Saitama aterriza en la calle rápidamente despegando a toda velocidad del lugar. Mientras el calvo corría una velocidad casi sónica alguien aparece su lado.

-¿¡Sensei por que escapó desnudo de aquel lugar!?

-No hay tiempo para hablar de eso Genos, debemos llegar a tiempo antes de que se termine el descuento.

-¡Sí! –dice el Cyborg asintiendo. Y desapareciendo del lugar con su maestro mientras dejaban una gran nube de polvo.

 **FIN del capítulo**

* * *

 **Espero este cap les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y sus opiniones. Ahhh por cierto hay cierta escena futura que tengo pensada y quisiera preguntarles algo sobre ella, es una pregunta sencilla… iré al grano ¿Lemon o No lemon? Me pueden responder por reviews o por Mensaje privado.**

 **Sayonara :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Negro y Verde**

 **Cap** **ítulo 3:**

En un oscuro lugar, algo peculiar y misterioso sucedía. Miles y miles de pequeñas criaturas con cara de Saitama y cola de renacuajo serpenteaban a toda velocidad por aquel oscuro lugar mientras de fondo se escuchaba "la cabalgata de las valkirias de wagner" una de las minúsculas criaturas se acercaba a lo que parecía ser su meta, cuando estaba a punto de llegar la criatura sonríe y…..

* * *

Tatsumaki abre los ojos de golpe, la habitación aún estaba todo oscura, apenas se filtraban débiles rayos de luz solar por la ventana, con un movimiento de su dedo la esper abre las cortinas de la habitación dejando entrar los rayos de sol hacia el lugar. Tras dar un pequeño bostezo y frotar su antebrazo de su rostro la Heroína nota algo inquietante.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS LE HA PASADO A MI HERMOSA HABITACIÓN! –exclama una sorprendida Tatsumaki al ver como toda la habitación había quedado prácticamente destruida. –rápidamente sale levitando de la cama a revisar sus pertenencias que ahora habían pasado a mejor vida.

-Ahh que desastre. –dice la peli verde con resignación. –grrrr ese idiota seguro tiene algo que ver con esto, Por cierto ¿dónde está? -Tatsumaki revisa la cama con su vista pero no hay nada más que sabanas estrujadas. – _No está aquí, pero no puede andar lejos, tal vez este en el baño o la cocina. –_ piensa la esper al momento de abrir la puerta de su habitación y salir a sala de estar solo para encontrarla desierta, donde lo único fuera de lo común que había era un abrigo de Saitama que estaba en el suelo. Al ver esto la ojiverde recuerda algo.

-Maldición, estoy desnuda, no me había percatado con todo esto. La esper rápidamente se sonroja mientras intenta cubrirse y buscar algo de ropa, pero la habitación estaba toda destruida como para buscar ropa en los escombros de su armario.

Solo quedaba esa sudadera de color rojo y blanco que estaba en el suelo…

-ya que. –bufa Tatsumaki, poniéndose la sudadera al momento que emprendía su búsqueda de Saitama por toda la casa.

* * *

 **En otro lugar distante…**

Dos sujetos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad.

-Gracias por entrar al supermercado y hacer las compras por mi Genos.

-No lo mencione Sensei, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted.

-¡Sí! Puedes creer que no me dejaran pasar por que estaba desnudo. –dice Saitama con gesto de enojo.

–oh, y gracias por comprarme ropa.

-No podía permitir que estuviese por ahí desnudo Sensei, por cierto ¿Por qué no tenia ropa al momento de salir de aquel lugar?

-Es una larga historia Genos… mmmmm…. Ahora que recuerdo creo que tengo que irme. –dice el calvo mientras le entrega las bolsas de supermercado al cyborg. –Genos necesito un favor, lleva esto a casa ahora tengo que ir a resolver un asunto importante. –agrega Saitama un poco nervioso.

-¡Entendido! –exclama Genos.

* * *

Al cabo de menos de una hora, Saitama había arribado al departamento de Tatsumaki, el calvo procedió a tocar el timbre un par de veces. Hasta que la puerta se medio abrió.

-¿Quién diablos es? –dice la esper asomándose a la puerta.

-Soy yo, Saitama. –contesta el calvo inocentemente con una sonrisa.

-Pasa imbécil tenemos que hablar….

Una gota de sudor aparece en la frente del calvo, era de esperarse que la peliverde estuviera enojada o algo así.

-¡Que haces parado ahí como un idiota! ¡Pasa de una buena vez! ¡Rápido!

-Ssssi. –responde Saitama entrando de inmediato.

Una vez dentro Saitama mira atentamente a Tatsumaki quien parecía un poco fastidiada… y ¡tenia puesta su sudadera!

-hey

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tienes puesta mi sudadera?

-¡Porque no tengo nada más que ponerme imbécil! ¡Alguien destrozó mi armario grr! –tras decir esto la esper se calma y suspira. –No tuve otra opción que ponerme tu sudadera. –agrega con resignación la peliverde inflando sus mejillas.

-oye tats.

-Espera, antes de que digas algo. ¿Fuiste tú quien destruyo mi habitación y escapó por la ventana? –pregunta la heroína con una seriedad de muerte mientras señala al calvo.

-ummm bueno, yo si fui quien escapó por la ventana.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Fuiste tú todo el tiempo!

-Espera, Espera, Espera…. Yo si rompí la ventana, pero la habitación la destrozaste tú. –contesta Saitama con ojos entrecortados señalando a Tatsumaki de una manera cómica.

-¿Yooooooooooooo? –pregunta exaltada la peliverde.

-Sí, tu. –responde el calvo.

-¿Estas idiota o qué? ¡Como yo podría destruir mis pertenencias! Eso es totalmente ilógico idiota.

-Ilógico o no, lo cierto es que al parecer anoche ya sabes, mientras lo hacíamos tus poderes se salieron de control y causaron todo el alboroto. –agrega Saitama con tranquilidad. Tras escuchar esto la peli verde se sonroja al punto de voltear la mirada del calvo y ponerse de espaldas.

-E-e-eso que dices no es cierto.

Saitama permanece en silencio mirando a la esper.

-No es posible que yo pierda el control de mis poderes, mi mente es muy fuerte, a-a-algo así no podría suceder, no a mí, soy la psíquica más poderosa. –murmura entre dientes Tatsumaki.

En un pestañeo el calvo se posa justo detrás de la esper, se acerca y le susurra al oído con una voz masculina "Yo también perdí un poco la cabeza anoche" Tras escuchar esto Tatsumaki tiembla, se le erizan los pelos y se ruboriza al punto de parecer un tomate.

Definitivamente ella recordaba la noche pasada, fue su primera vez después de todo…

* * *

 **Notas del autor: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESPEREN UN MOMENTO!**

 **A este punto de la historia se deben estar preguntando cómo estos dos terminaron haciéndolo y aparentemente llevándose mejor el uno con el otro. Si la última vez que supimos de ellos Tatsumaki había escapado tras besar a Saitama.**

 **Rebobinemos un 1 mes y 17 días para descubrir qué diablos pasó aquí.**

* * *

El héroe conocido como caped Baldy caminaba tranquilamente por las calles nocturnas de ciudad Z, de inmediato un Canguro humanoide totalmente revestido en diamante aparece en los alrededores saltando de techo en techo destruyendo todas las casas donde se posaba, debajo de su brazo llevaba cautiva a una mujer joven quien gritaba desesperadamente por su vida.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!

-¡Cállate mierda! Estoy pensando en matarte eres muy molesta, mejor busco otra esposa.

-déjame tranquila por favor. –imploraba la joven

–jaja tranquila primor pronto probaras el diamante en su máxima expresión. –dice el hombre canguro en tono seductor.

-oye, déjala ir.

-¿Ehh tú quién eres?

-Soy Saitama, un héroe.

-No molestes calvo, consíguete tu propia cita.

Saitama mira con fastidio a la criatura e intenta razonar. –oye, oye está mal tomar a alguien por la fuerza.

-cállate pelón, ahora conocerás la dureza del diamante. –dice el monstruo yendo a toda velocidad en dirección al calvo.

-Ya veo, dicen que el diamante es muy duro. Entonces… -tras susurrar esto último Saitama sonríe al emocionarse un poco y lanzar un puñetazo hacia su enemigo. Que….. al final termina rompiéndose como el vidrio de una copa, dejando al calvo decepcionado.

-Gracias por salvarme señor héroe. –dice la chica sonriendo mientras se acerca rápidamente al calvo.

-Oh, no hay de qué. Ya debo irme mi programa está por comenzar. –responde el calvo mientras se da la vuelta con cierta prisa.

-Espere.

-¿He? -Al voltearse la chica lo sorprende saltando hacia él y dándole un apasionado beso, la chica se abraza del cuello del calvo, separa sus labios de él y lo mira fijamente.

-¿No me reconoces?

-No…. Escucha ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me besaste? Te salve y todo pero no es para tanto sabes.

En ese momento los ojos de la chica comienzan a cambiar a un color esmeralda.

-¿Qué no sabes quién soy idiota?

-Espera, reconozco tu voz.

-Ya era hora estúpido clase A.

Saitama pestaño y aquella chica que había rescatado se había transformado en el temido Tornado del terror.

-¿Tatsumaki? –dice Saitama abriendo los ojos exageradamente al ver que la esper estaba levitando justo frente a él.

-Si soy yo…. ¿Era obvio no? Ahora… ¿En que estábamos? –dice la peli verde con una voz seductora.

-Oye qu…. –shhh, -susurra Tatsumaki mientras pone su dedo índice sobre los labios del héroe de traje amarillo, cierra los ojos y comienza a besarlo. Saitama por su parte como si estuviera hipnotizado lentamente cierra los ojos y corresponde al beso de la chica tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

Ambos habían quedado envueltos en un lujurioso beso, donde sus lenguas jugueteaban salvajemente hasta que….

Saitama despertó, su rostro no desprendía ninguna emoción… Simplemente levanto su cobija, vio que algo duro estaba entre sus pantalones.

-Oh….. –se limito a decir el calvo.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Hola chicos! Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Por decisión unánime habrá limonada de la buena para deguste de la banda, pero no hay que desesperar, primero hay que desarrollar los personajes, cosa que espero hacer en uno o dos caps como mucho.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, sus opiniones me animan mucho a continuar ya que sé que están ahí XD , tengo unas cuantas sorpresillas planeadas :V me despido**

 **Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Negro y verde**

 **Antes de leer este capítulo hay que tener en cuenta que este es parte de una crónica de hechos que llevaron a nuestros 2 héroes disparejos a terminar en una misma cama.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

Saitama se encontraba sentado "mirando la tv" como siempre solía hacerlo, pero esa peculiar tarde ocurría algo inquietante con él, o al menos eso notaba Genos. Desde hacía unos días el héroe calvo Actuaba como una especie de zombi, tenía ojeras por la falta de sueño y actuaba más distraído de lo usual.

-¿Sensei le ocurre algo?

Saitama no contesta, permanece mirando la tv o al menos eso podía decir, ya que más bien parecía mirar al vacío.

-¿Sensei me puede escuchar?

-¿Ehh? ¿Me hablabas Genos?

- _*esto es peor de lo que creí* -piensa el Cyborg. –¿_ Sensei se encuentra bien?

 _-¿_ Que si me encuentro bien? Ummm bueno… Por unos momentos el calvo permanece pensativo ante la pregunta de su "discípulo"

*No sé qué cosa Genos pensaría de mí, si le cuento que tengo sueños pervertidos con una menor de edad, seguro diría algo como "Sensei no tenía conocimiento de su condición de pederasta" tal vez se indignaría quien sabe… De todas maneras no quiero saber la respuesta* -piensa para sí mismo el calvo.

-Ohh, yo? Creo que nada. –contesta Saitama con una gota en la cabeza.

-Si usted lo dice está bien, Por ahora tengo que salir por unos encargos. –dice Genos poniéndose de pie. –Volveré en la noche. –agrega el Cyborg mientras se dirige hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir mira fijamente a Saitama. El cual nota la mirada punzante de su "discípulo" atinando solo a decirle adiós con aparente nerviosismo.

Tras cerrar la puerta Genos susurra "Definitivamente descubriré que le sucede Sensei, aunque sea lo último que haga".

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta, Saitama suspira al despedirse del Héroe clase S.

–Maldición, parece que Genos está sospechando de mí. –susurra Saitama mientras se deja caer al piso mirando fijamente el techo.

Todo es culpa de ella, si no me hubiera besado nada de esto estuviera sucediendo, lo peor de todo es que me gustó, vaya pervertido. ¡No, espera! ¿Qué hago diciendo estas cosas? es una niña después de todo.

– Me doy miedo a mi mismo… dice el calvo con un gesto sombrío….

* * *

En otro lugar alejado alguien más estaba teniendo un conflicto emocional en ese momento.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea… Por qué lo besé. –se repetía Tatsumaki mientras se comía las uñas y levitaba de un rincón a otro de su apartamento. –Ahora ese idiota de seguro cree que me tiene loca por el grrrr.

La esper se desploma derrotada con ambos brazos en cruz y las piernas abiertas… -Y la verdad si estoy loca por él. –susurra con amargura la peliverde. –Pero… No puedo dejar que nadie lo note. –agrega con energía mientras se pone en pie y toca su mentón para meditar. ¿Qué pensarían de mí si saben que me gusta un tipo clase A? Y no cualquier Clase A, sino el mas desarmado e impopular de todos… ¡arggh esto es complicado! –grita la de ojos verdes haciendo un berrinche.

* * *

Saitama quien se encontraba afligido aun seguía pensando en el asunto…

-No sé que me sucede, es una mocosa malcriada, solo se la pasa diciendo cosas como "Calvo estúpido" "Clase A insolente" "No soy una niña, imbécil" "!Soy mayor que tu maldición!" –dice murmurando el calvo tratando de imitar la voz de Tatsumaki.

Tras unos segundos de silencio…

Oh, espera un momento… ¿y si no miente cuando dice que no es una niña? ¿Y si en verdad es mayor que yo? Vaya eso sería genial, debo buscarla para preguntarle y así asegurarme. –Dice Saitama poniéndose de pie a la velocidad de un rayo con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras en el departamento de la Heroína Clase S

\- ¡Ya se! Le diré a ese bastardo que solo tomé de másen la fiesta y fue un mal entendido, así no se creerá el importante jajajajaja. –Ríe la esper con una risa malvada.

-Lo/La Encontrare y aclararé esto de una vez por todas. –dicen ambos a la vez mientras salen de sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Saitama se encontraba en busca de la esper peli verde, pero había un enorme fallo en su plan, no sabía dónde podía hallarla, siquiera sabía dónde vivía.

-Vaya, esto es problemático ¿Dónde podré encontrarla? -Se pregunta un pensativo Saitama, -Oh, cierto. –Saitama recuerda algo, saca su teléfono celular y marca un Número telefónico…

-Hola, Fubuki-San soy yo Saitama.

-Voz distorsionada.

-No, no me quiero unir a tu grupo.

-Voz distorsionada.

-¿Qué entonces que quiero? Bueno, eso es fácil ¿Podrías decirme donde vive tu hermana, o quizás donde la puedo encontrar y eso?

-Voz distorsionada aparentemente sorprendida.

En ese momento un objeto volador no identificado que brillaba de verde pasaba por los cielos como alma que lleva el diablo, era, era ¡TATSUMAKI!

-Estoy de suerte es ella. –Dice un triunfante Saitama al momento que cierra la llamada telefónica y se dirige a toda velocidad a interceptar a la esper.

Tatsumaki por su parte se dio cuenta que alguien se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba, esa cabeza calva era inconfundible, era el calvo tonto que ella buscaba. Cuando ambos se encontraron definitivamente Gritaron al Unísono "¡Ahí estas!"

-Hasta que apareces inútil cabeza de melón. –dice la esper señalando a Saitama con una sonrisa.

-No, yo te encontré a ti malcriada. –Responde el calvo con la misma sonrisa.

-Tengo que decirte algo tonto.

-Y yo te quiero preguntar algo.

-¡Cállate yo voy primero!

-Adelante. –dice con tranquilidad Saitama.

-Bueno…. ¿Recuerdas ese beso que te di?

-cómo olvidarlo. –responde entre dientes el Héroe.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, continua.

-Bueno, ese, ese beso. –dice la esper con titubeando levemente. –Ese beso no fue intencional, ni nada de lo que te conté sobre que me gustabas y eso, en realidad yo, yo estaba pasada de tragos ya sabes. Así que no te creas especial eso no volverá a suceder. –Agrega la ojiverde tras cruzar los brazos y cerrar los ojos.

-¿Eso era todo?

-Ehh, si. –Tatsumaki abrió un ojo para observar al calvo el cual permanecía sin aparente sorpresa. " _acaso ese idiota no escucho lo que dije"_ –Piensa la Heroína.

-¿Ya puedo hablar? –Pregunta Saitama levantando su mano derecha.

-¡No! Hablaras cuando yo lo diga… Ok, ya puedes hablar.

Saitama mira a la esper con cara de "Seriously"

-Habla de una vez, soy una persona ocupada y no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar contigo cabeza de aguacate, tonto, feo, clase A inútil.

Saitama suspira. –Aquí vamos… Solo quería preguntarte cuál es tu verdadera edad.

-¡¿Acaso no recuerdas? te dije que tengo 28 retrasado!

-Ya veo, con que si era cierto, Ahora tiene sentido por qué Fubuki te llama hermana mayor… Bueno… eso lo resuelve todo. –dice en voz baja el calvo con una leve sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

-Ten eso claro, aunque mi estatura no sea la más alta, soy una mujer hecha y derecha, y de seguro soy demasiado mujer para ti. –Dice la peliverde mientras señala a Saitama.

-¿Ehh? –Saitama Arquea una ceja.

-Woo woo amigo que punch line. –dice un sujeto que estaba escuchando la conversación.

Tanto Saitama como Tatsumaki voltean a ver y para su sorpresa estaban rodeados por un grupo de personas, aparentemente se habían animado a acercarse para escuchar la conversación atraídos por los gritos e insultos de La heroína Clase S.

Ambos Héroes empiezan a sudar ante la inevitable incomodidad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿De-desde cuando están aquí? –pregunta una aterrada Tatsumaki tragando en seco.

-Eso no es importante querida. –responde una mujer de entre la multitud. –Es evidente que estas enamorada de él.

-O-Oigan esto no es lo que parece. –dice un nervioso Saitama observando a Tatsumaki quien había quedado en estado de shock tras escuchar lo último.

-No tiene por qué darte pena jovencito, así es el amor jijiji. –agrega un anciano poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del calvo en señal de apoyo.

Saitama por su parte volvió a mirar a la esper la cual solo se le escucha susurrar "que… Humillación…" en una voz apenas inaudible. La peliverde parecía fuera de sí… definitivamente este tipo de cosas herían el orgullo de alguien tan soberbio como ella a un punto crítico.

-Tengo que sacarla de aquí rápido… -dice en voz baja Saitama para luego señalar al cielo y gritar "' ¡Miren al cielo acaba de pasar un avión invisible!" -De repente todos miran hacia donde el calvo había indicado, en menos de un segundo Saitama toma la mano de la ojiverde y sale huyendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

* * *

-¡Yo no estoy Enamorada de ese calvo tonto! –grita sobre una sobre exaltada Tatsumaki.

-Oye, oye tranquila… ya no estamos en medio de esas personas. –dice el calvo tratando de calmar a la esper.

-¿Qué-Que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Mmmm, bueno al parecer te quedaste en shock o algo así, quien sabe, al parecer te sentiste muy avergonzada por todo eso… resumiendo te saqué de ahí y te traje a este parque, pensé que un poco de aire fresco te vendría bien. –agrega el calvo con una calidad sonrisa.

-Que humillación… ¿por qué a mí? Ahora piensan que tú y yo grrr.. –bufa la peliverde mordiéndose la punta de su dedo pulgar en señal de impotencia.

-Creo que le das mucha importancia a lo que piensen los demás.

-Yo no soy una fracasada así como tú lo eres…

-¿Eso no te hace mejor o sí? –pregunta el calvo con cierta apatía.

En el fondo Tatsumaki sabía que por más grande que fuera su orgullo y por más alto que fuese su rango en la asociación de héroes ella no podía derrotar a Saitama… A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo quien era ella o cuál era su rango. Incluso cuando todos la trataban con miedo y respeto él no la veía como la gran cosa.

Tal vez por eso ella se sentía cada vez más atraída hacia él... Era un sentimiento incomodo, nunca había sentido eso por nadie más antes. Pero lo que más le molestaba es que el parecía indiferente y eso era lo que más hería su orgullo.

Por eso… Por eso… quería derrotarlo, quería verlo a sus pies… esa era la batalla que ella podía ganar.

-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien? –pregunta Saitama haciendo graciosas señales con las manos para llamar la atención de la psíquica la cual había quedado en silencio.

-Piérdete… -dice la esper a secas… pero antes quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿No hay algo que odies más que nada?

-Umm nunca había pensado en eso, pero supongo que eso sería que me llamen calvo… sabes es incómodo yo no quise perder el cabello… es molesto. –Dice el calvo crujiendo los dientes.

Tatsumaki deja escapar una pequeña risa… mientras tapa su boca.

-¿Oye de que te ríes? –pregunta Saitama con cierto enojo en su rostro.

-No había notado lo gracioso que te ves molesto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces qué es lo que tu más odias? –pregunta Saitama en forma de venganza.

-Ser confundida con una niña. –responde a secas la esper con una mirada contundente y seria.

-Vaya, lo siento de veras nunca lo dije en intención de molestarte… enserio es fácil confundirte.

-Si lo sé, Lo sé. –responde con molestia Tatsumaki.

-Pero supongo que sí es molesto para mí que me llamen calvo, para ti lo es por igual que te llamen niña. ¿Qué dices si hacemos un trato? ¿Tú no me llamas calvo y yo no te llamo niña? –pregunta el héroe clase A extendiendo la mano hacia la esper.

-Está bien. –bufa Tatsumaki de mala gana correspondiendo el apretón de manos.

Saitama se sienta junto la peliverde en el banco de parque, ya estaba atardeciendo y el sol lentamente caía mientras las luces del parque empezaban a encenderse.

-Sabes, creo que al final tenemos mucho en común. –dice Saitama rompiendo el hielo mientras miraba al horizonte.

Por un segundo Tatsumaki se sorprende, pero él tenía razón y una mueca de risa aparece en el rostro de la Heroína clase S.

–Irremediablemente estas tan solo y vacío como yo Clase A inútil. –agrega la esper con un una sonrisa de derrota mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Entonces Vamos por Udon, ven, te invito. –dice un sonriente Saitama extendiéndole la mano a la esper la cual tras un breve momento de sorpresa sonríe y toma la mano del calvo.

-Entonces…. ¿Es como si me invitaras a una cita no?-dice con cierto orgullo Tatsumaki.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero creo que sí.

-No tienes remedio, por cierto, me resulta curioso ¿por qué estabas tan empeñado en saber mi edad el día de hoy?

-Ehh bueno… esa es una historia un poco difícil jejeje. –dice titubeando un nervioso Saitama ante la mirada curiosa y furtiva de la esper.

* * *

A lo lejos, Alguien observaba con unos modernos prismáticos a ambos héroes.

-Me pregunto qué hace el Sensei con Tornado, algo extraño debe estar sucediendo ¿tendrá que ver con ese asunto de las "lolis" que King mencionó la noche de la fiesta?

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **Espero les haya gustado un montón XD dejen sus reviews y ahhh para el próximo cap hay leemon :V como era lo prometido.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Negro y Verde**

 **Capítulo 5**

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece el Udon? –Pregunta un animado Saitama.

-No está mal para ser un restaurante callejero. –Responde la Esper cruzada de brazos.

Saitama levanta el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras aspira los fideos de su plato.

Una gota de sudor aparece en la cabeza de Tatsumaki -Al parecer te gusta mucho el Udon. Dice la peliverde arqueando una ceja.

-Ujum. –asienta Saitama con la boca llena.

Tatsumaki se voltea y come una porción mucho más pequeña que el calvo sosteniendo los palillos con clase y luego usando una servilleta para limpiar su boca.

-Como te decía, si, es delicioso y lo más importante, es barato…

-El precio es lo de menos. –responde con tranquilidad la esper. –entiendo que en tu condición como Simple Clase A no puedas darte ciertos lujos.

-Espera. ¿Estas insinuando que soy pobre o algo así? –Pregunta Saitama con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Qué crees? –responde la esper con una sonrisa arrogante.

Saitama mira con enojo a la esper mientras cruje sus dientes. –Pequeña inso…..

-¿Qué tal si la próxima vez yo invito? Ya que tú me invitaste hoy de alguna manera te debo esta cabezón. –Rápidamente la expresión del calvo cambio a una de interés en lo que la Heroína Clase S dijo.

-¿En serio Tu pagas? –Una sonrisa inocente se dibujó en el calvo al instante. Un Momento ¿por qué andarías con un tipo como yo? supongo que enloquecerías si te ven conmigo o algo así.

Al escuchar estas palabras Tatsumaki se pone roja como un tomate Y voltea la vista rápidamente para que el calvo no viera su rubor.

-Es que… ¡No te importa! ¡Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero ¿ok?!

-Oye, calma ¿está bien? Definitivamente aceptaré tu propuesta, bueno, en verdad no eres nada aburrida por lo que no está tan mal después de todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "nada aburrida"? –pregunta la esper con cierto interés.

-Oh, bueno… podría decir que hoy no me la he pasado tan mal contigo, de hecho me he divertido.

-¿E-Enserio? –dice con un poco de incredulidad la esper. –Suspira. –Me molesta admitir que tampoco la he pasado tan mal… -agrega la peliverde inflando sus mejillas.

Saitama se limita a sonreír mientras continua con su plato de Udon hasta terminarlo. Tatsumaki por su parte se puso a juguetear con los fideos usando los palillos.

-Creo ya es hora de ir a casa. –dice el calvo poniéndose de pie.

Tatsumaki levitó fuera de su asiento poniéndose de frente al calvo mirando a este ultimo fijamente.

-Bueno, adiós Tats, nos vemos luego. –dice Saitama moviendo sus mano en señal de adiós y dando la espalda.

-¡Espera un momento Tonto! –Grita la peliverde.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El Viernes a las 8 de la noche Café la Rose, Ciudad B. –responde la peliverde señalando a Saitama.

-¿Ehh?

-No oses a llegar tarde o faltar gusano. –dice Tatsumaki con un gesto serio mientras emprende el vuelo y se aleja del lugar.

Saitama se rasca levemente la calva.

-Vaya, que invitación más extraña… -El calvo se encoje de hombros. –al menos ella pagará.

* * *

Más tarde esa madrugada…

Saitama despierta de golpe, revisa debajo de su manta, efectivamente la tenía dura como una roca. Había soñado con ella de nuevo, otro de esos sueños pervertidos. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro del calvo…

-Es mayor de edad, no tengo problema con eso. –piensa para sí mismo el Héroe, mientras se reacomoda, acurruca y vuelve a dormir con un gesto sonriente.

* * *

4 días habían pasado y si, ya era viernes, de hecho era viernes en la noche para ser más específicos eran las 8:10 pm.

Tatsumaki se encontraba dentro del restaurante claramente impaciente, sentada en una mesa, cruzada de brazos, moviendo su dedo índice como si fuera un martillo, cuando de repente uno de los empleados se le acerca.

-Señorita Tornado, hay un pelón que insiste en verla, está afuera.

-¿Por qué no lo han dejado pasar? –responde la esper con una mirada amenazante.

-Bueno… jeje pensamos que no venía con usted.

-¡Que entre, ahora mismo! –dice con autoridad la heroína.

-S…si señorita.

-¡Rápido no tengo toda la noche!

El empleado sale corriendo asustado… volviendo en unos segundos con Saitama detrás de él, Saitama llevaba puesto su suéter "opai" y unos jeans…. Definitivamente lucia diferente a todo el mundo allí.

-S-siéntese aquí s-señor. –invitaba el camarero aterrorizado ante la mirada vigilante de Tatsumaki.

-Oh, gracias que amable. -Responde el calvo con una sonrisa inocente.

EL camarero le ofrece los menús a ambos y procede a dejar el lugar lo más rápido posible.

-Qué bonito lugar. –dice el héroe observando todo su alrededor.

-Sí, y como prometí yo invito así que puedes pedir lo que quieras.

-Genial. –Saitama levanta el menú mientras lee detenidamente cada una de sus opciones, rápidamente una expresión de ultratumba se dibuja en su rostro al mirar los precios de la comida.

-Va-vaya… todo es... muy… caro…

-No es un problema para mi… -Dice la peliverde con sonrisa y mirada provocativa. –Con delicadeza la esper alza su mano y rápidamente aparece un mesero.

-¿Qu..que va a ordenar señorita?

-Lo de siempre. –contesta una tranquila Tatsumaki.

-Entonces…..Una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, con crema de almendras y fresas. –Anota el camarero. –Y el caballero? –agrega

-Emmm yo bueno… quiero lo mismo que ella.

-Espera idiota, no tienes que pedir lo mismo que yo… puedes escoger lo que quieras.

-Está bien, quiero ese pastel de chocolate, sabes ya que la última vez, te invité a un udon que es una de las comidas que suelo comer, entonces creo que sería divertido comer el pastel que tu sueles comer, así estaríamos a mano ¿no crees? –responde el calvo con una amable sonrisa.

-E-Esta bien haz lo que quieras. –dice la peliverde expresando un leve sonrojo acompañado de un gesto de molestia.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, trae una botella de vino.

-Este debe ser un invitado muy especial señorita, nunca había ordenado vino antes.

-¿Qué? -dice sorprendida la heroína Clase S, poniéndose como un tomate esta vez. –¿El no es especial si?, Es solo una persona… !y ya!

-umm ya veo, disculpe señorita vuelvo enseguida.

Al cabo de unos minutos el mesero vuelve con una botella de vino sirviendo esta en dos copas.

-¿Oye, está bien que tomes?

-¿Qué estas insinuando escoria Clase A?

-Nada Nada...jeje sé que tienes edad suficiente para tomar. –dice Saitama entre dientes buscando no provocar a la esper.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué estabas tan empeñado en preguntar mi edad aquel día? El hecho de que me hayas salido a buscar solo para preguntármelo me llena de curiosidad, también terminaste por esquivar mi pregunta y no me diste una respuesta, eso me deja más intrigada aun.

-Bueno es que…..

-Habla cabeza de melón. –dice con seriedad la peliverde mirando fijamente a Saitama.

El calvo suspira presagiando lo que iba a suceder.

-yo, yo tuve ciertos sueños contigo ya sabes.

-¿Qué sueños? –pregunta cortante la esper.

La seriedad en la cara de Tatsumaki solo hacía que Saitama se sintiera mas incomodo.

-Ya sabes tú y yo.

-¿Tu y yo qué?

-Oye creo que debo ir al baño.

-No iras a ninguna parte ¿acaso hay algo que yo no deba saber? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¡Habla ahora!

-Está bien pero promete que no harás un escándalo o algo así.

-ok, prometido, ahora suelta la sopa.

-Eso no pareció sincero… -susurra Saitama. –Pero supongo que una promesa es una promesa. –Bien aquí vamos.

El calvo se da un trago profundo de vino y mira a los ojos a Tatsumaki la cual tenía ambos ojos verdes clavados como agujas en Saitama.

-Yo, etto… Yo soñé que nos besábamos, y nos tocábamos y terminábamos desnudos y eso… Bueno… es complicado… Es raro todo empezó desde la noche en que me besaste, supongo que me gustó bastante, creo que demasiado… Créeme me sentía como un enfermo pervertido por tener esos pensamientos hacia una menor de edad. Enserio fue horrible no soy esa clase de sujeto. –decía el calvo tratando de excusarse.

Tatsumaki permanecía en silencio observando fijamente al calvo mostrando un rostro totalmente frio y serio.

-¡Por eso me sentía culpable y recordé esas ocasiones que repetías que no eras una niña y bueno decidí comprobarlo de una vez por todas y preguntar cuál era tu edad real, así dejaría de sentirme como un tipo depravado! –dice el calvo jadeante y sudoroso en espera de una respuesta de la esper.

-Ya veo… -dice la peli verde sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Entre ambos héroes reinó un incómodo silencio.

Saitama parecía atemorizado ante la fría actitud de la esper la cual solo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente mientras jugueteaba con su copa de vino.

-¿oye Tatsumaki te pasa algo, estas muy callada jejeje? –pregunta el calvo con aparente nerviosismo tratando de romper el hielo.

Tatsumaki por su parte pareció ignorar la pregunta y continuar esa mirada filosa que estaba desesperando al héroe. Dejó su copa de vino levitando y apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Entonces yo fui tu primer beso? –pregunta la psíquica con una seriedad de espanto.

-ehh, bueno…

-Te lo preguntare solo una vez más imbécil, y más vale que contestes.

-Está bien, está bien. Si, tú fuiste mi primer beso. –dice en voz baja el calvo mirando hacia los lados derrotado.

En ese momento una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en el rostro de la Heroína Clase S

-Sí que eres patético. –ante esto Saitama voltea el rostro hacia Tatsumaki levemente sorprendido ante la afirmación de la esper. –Si hasta ahora no habías tenido tu primer beso es porque toda tu vida has sido un fracasado con las chicas.

Saitama cambia su gesto a uno molesto, mirando con desprecio a la de ojos verdes.

-¿Y tú si habías tenido tu primer beso? –pregunta con contundencia el héroe Clase A.

Al escuchar la respuesta del calvo Tatsumaki se sonroja mientras a la vez muestra su aparente enojo crujiendo los dientes y regalándole una formidable mirada asesina a Saitama quien ahora sonreía triunfante ante la reacción de la Heroína.

-Eso no te importa estúpido cabeza de coco

-¿Qué, acaso tienes miedo de responder?

-¡¿Yo?, claro que no!

-¿Entonces por qué no contestas? Miedosaaaa –esboza el calvo con claras intenciones de provocar a Tatsumaki.

-Eres despreciable, tienes suerte de ser tan fuerte como eres sino te estrujaría como una esponja. Grrr

Saitama permanece cruzado de brazos sonriendo victorioso mientras toma su copa y se da un sorbo de vino.

Tatsumaki suspira pareciendo haberse tranquilizado volviendo a tener una mirada seria.

-Tú también fuiste mi primer beso. –dice la esper toda roja con aparente incomodidad mientras evita el contacto visual con el calvo.

-Vaya, creo que eso te hace una fracasada… Y escogiste dar tu primer beso a un fracasado como yo.

-Cállate yo, yo estaba ebria…

Saitama se encoje de hombros. –Hey, sabes, creo que no hay de que avergonzarse ambos somos fracasados y así empatamos ¿No crees?

-Eso no cambia que seas un depravado que sueña cosas pervertidas con una dama como yo.

-Y tenías que decirlo… ¡Sabia que lo harías maldición! -dice el calvo con aparente fastidio.

-Disculpen, aquí está lo que ordenaron. –dice cortésmente un mesero mientras pone en la mesa ambos platos con pastel y rellena ambas copas de vino, para luego retirarse.

Sin perder tiempo la peliverde prueba una cucharada de pastel y su rostro cambia de uno hostil a uno infantil y risueño como si el dulce la pusiera de buen humor.

- _Vaya, parece que en verdad le gusta el pastel, de hecho, se ve muy mona mientras lo disfruta. –piensa_ Saitama mientras se sonroja levemente.

-Oye tú, ¿qué me estas mirando? –pregunta Tatsumaki quien aun tenia la cuchara en la boca.

-Na-nada.. Oh, no había notado que este vino es muy caro. –agrega el calvo para luego tomar su copa de vino y comenzar a girarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sabes, los expertos siempre hacen esto en tv antes de tomar vino. –responde el héroe mientras olfatea la copa de una manera graciosa.

Tatsumaki al ver la torpe manera en la cual el Héroe Clase A trataba de catar vino no pudo contener la risa y terminó por echarse a reír ante la escena.

-Oye, clase A, ¿por qué no pruebas tu pastel? –pregunta una risueña Tatsumaki.

-Espera, ya casi termino. –dice El calvo mientras continua con su ritual de girar la copa y oler el vino. Tras darse un prolongado sorbo el Héroe toma una pose victoriosa.

–Ahhh Siempre había querido hacer esto. –dice un extasiado Saitama mirando fijamente la copa de vino.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro la esper usa su dedo índice para hacer levitar la cuchara de Saitama con un poco de pastel para luego entrarla en la boca de calvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El calvo abre de pal en pal los ojos mientras con un leve movimiento del dedo de la esper la chuchara es retirada de la boca de Saitama.

-¡Oye está muy bueno!

-Soy una mujer de buen gusto. –responde Tatsumaki con cierta soberbia tomando un poco de vino.

-Sí, eres una mujer. –esboza Saitama en voz baja.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Oh, nada especial, solo pensaba que en verdad si eres una mujer.

-¿Ahora si me ves como una mujer? –pregunta la esper con cierto interés.

-Creo que Me estoy acostumbrando a hacerlo…

-Umm ya veo. –responde la esper con cierto desinterés

-Más que eso, hoy he comenzado a notar que en realidad eres muy bonita. –agrega el calvo mientras se muestra pensativo ante la peliverde. Tatsumaki por su parte se sorprende ante lo dicho por el héroe clase A, solo atinando a responder un "¿De verdad?" Acompañado de un inconfundible sonrojo en su rostro.

Saitama asintió, y por un momento que pareció durar una eternidad ambos héroes se miraron uno al otro fijamente.

-¡Hmm! Por…. Por supuesto que soy bonita. –responde Tatsumaki rompiendo el silencio repleta de altanería.

-Supuse que responderías algo así. –susurra el calvo con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Cállate bobo y termina tu pastel. –La esper mete una fresa en la boca del calvo logrando callarlo momentáneamente.

Saitama mastica la fresa mirando con cierto recelo a la Heroína clase S quien tranquilamente tomaba vino y miraba distraídamente hacia otro lugar.

-Oye, Tatsumaki.

-Que quieres clase Ummm -la esper no logra terminar su frase cuando es sorprendida por una fresa en la boca cortesía de Saitama. -¡Oñe iñiota que tratas de hacer! –Exclama una atragantada Tatsumaki.

-Pues darte tu merecido. –sin perder tiempo Tatsumaki usa su telequinesis y mete otra fresa en la boca de Saitama quedando ambos atragantados.

Ambos se miran con desafío, estaban a punto de empezar algún tipo de pelea de comida. Pero se detuvieron al darse cuenta que todas las personas en el restaurante se habían percatado de su "juegito" el cual había sido todo un escándalo y los miraban extrañados, como si fueran un par de locos.

-Ahora nos miran como si fuéramos bichos raros.

-Déjame adivinar, Ahora dirás que es mi culpa y que el único bicho raro soy yo ¿no es así? –pregunta un Saitama con cara de Fastidio.

-De hecho, iba a decir que nos largáramos de aquí, pero si dices que eres un bicho raro ese es tu problema.

Saitama se sorprende ante la respuesta de la esper dibujando un gracioso gesto de enojo, sin duda esa pequeña tramposa sabia como derrotarlo verbalmente.

-Mesero, la cuenta por favor. –dice Tatsumaki con tranquilidad.

Tras pagar la cuenta sin reparos, ante la mirada estupefacta de Saitama la esper se levanta de su asiento.

-Oye, pero no hemos terminado nuestro pastel.

-No importa, vámonos.

Sighh –El calvo suspira. –Bueno al menos si nos terminamos el vino.

Una vez fuera del restaurante Tatsumaki se elevó unos metros observando el panorama.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?

-No… -Responde a secas la peliverde.

* * *

En un edificio cercano camuflado en la oscuridad alguien observaba a ambos héroes.

-Ahí están, como sospeché el Sensei está de nuevo con Tornado. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? algo me parece muy sospechoso, iré ahora mismo a interceptarlos, puede que esto sea la razón por la cual el Sensei se ha estado comportando extraño.

¡Aquí voy!

Genos es interrumpido por una silueta que pasa muy cerca del Cyborg a toda velocidad.

¿Ehh que fue eso? –rápidamente Genos escanea la figura, parecía ser alguna clase de individuo volando a una velocidad extrema… ¿Qué era exactamente? El Cyborg no pudo identificar nada más, lo que sea que fuese ya iba muy lejos.

* * *

 _-¡Avalancha, apresúrate! Mientras menos tiempo estemos aquí es mucho mejor. –decía con preocupación lo que parecía ser un robot con forma de murciélago sujetado a la espalda de una chica que fosforecía en un aura verde._

 _La chica sonreía confiada, Era una adolescente de ojos verdes, su cabello era negro y despeinado a la altura de la nuca doblándose en los extremos curvilíneamente. Llevaba un vestido negro que asemejaba bastante al utilizado por Tatsumaki y unos botines negros que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus tobillos._

 _-Tranquilo, batsy… esto será pan comido para "avalanche of death". –responde con una sonrisa la chica._

* * *

-¿No están, a donde fueron ambos? –Se pregunta Genos quien había perdido la pista de Saitama y Tatsumaki por culpa de la distracción que sufrió.

El calvo y la esper se movían entre las pobladas calles de ciudad, Tatsumaki iba al frente, Saitama se limitaba a seguirla.

-¿Oye a dónde vamos? –Pregunta el calvo.

La ojiverde volteo la vista hacia Saitama, dejando escapar un gemido despectivo siguiendo su camino hacia adelante.

Tras casi 20 minutos de camino en silencio ambos arribaron a una especie de distrito residencial donde apenas transitaban pocas personas. Tatsumaki extiende su mano hacia el calvo quien no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-Toma mi mano y no te quedes como un imbécil. –dice con tranquilidad la esper.

-Es, está bien. –responde Saitama tomando la mano de la Heroína. En ese momento ambos comienzan a elevarse, terminando por llegar al techo del edificio más alto en la zona. Con naturalidad la peliverde se sienta justo al borde de la azotea.

Saitama podía comprender las cosas en cierto punto y procedió a sentarse junto a la esper sin decir una sola palabra.

-Antes de que hagas preguntas estúpidas sobre por qué te traje aquí y nos fuimos repentinamente del restaurante, debo decirte que odio hacer el ridículo en frente de los demás, justo como lo hicimos hace un rato. –dice la esper volteándose a mirar con seriedad al calvo.

-Supongo que te importa mucho tu imagen pública. –responde con tranquilidad Saitama mientras miraba el paisaje.

-Tal vez tengas razón ¿cómo haces para soportar todas las burlas e insultos de los demás? Pareces casi inmune.

-En realidad no me importa mucho lo que digan de mí, sabes, me molesta que me llamen calvo pero al final no es la gran cosa, soy un héroe y protejo a las personas con eso tengo suficiente, aunque admito que me resulta extraño el hecho de que soy un total desconocido a pesar de haber derrotado a tantos monstruos. –esto último el calvo lo dice con cierta ironía en su rostro.

-Yo sé que existes, y eso debe ser más que suficiente para ti. –responde la esper con un tono de voz serio.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Los demás son simples seres ignorantes, débiles irrelevantes… Deberías sentirte alegre que yo, la heroína Clase S rango 2 Tornado del terror reconozca que en verdad eres un tipo muy fuerte… aunque por otra parte eso no cambia el hecho de que seas un completo idiota.

-Ser tan fuerte no es como si fuera divertido o algo, es un poco aburrido, hasta ahora no he tenido un enemigo que me haya podido hacer frente. Y eso –dice en voz baja el calvo mirando su puño. –Es un poco molesto.

Al escuchar esto Tatsumaki se muerde los labios, al recordar que ella ni siquiera podía dañar a Saitama, era una sensación molesta después de todo…

-Me hubiera gustado ser ese adversario que pudiera hacerte frente, pero soy muy débil, aun con todos mis poderes grrr.

-Oh, tranquila Tats, no tienes que sentirte así por eso, de hecho eres la chica más fuerte que nunca he conocido. –dice con optimismo el calvo.

-¿Es eso acaso un premio de consolación? –pregunta con una mirada amenazante la peliverde.

-"vaya sí que es complicada de tratar" –piensa Saitama con cierta pesadez. –No claro que no lo es.

-Jummm. –bufa la ojiverde mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Oye, Tats…

-¿Ehh, que quieres?

-Creo que me gustas mucho… -responde a secas el calvo mientras mira al horizonte.

La ojiverde abre los ojos de pal en pal quedando totalmente estupefacta.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Sí que me he tardado para subir este, pero en compensación lo hice bien largo espero les guste, y si todos sabemos en que terminara esto…**

 **Dejen sus reviews, siempre me agrada leerlos… y sobre todo saber que les ha gustado.**

 **El próximo capítulo viene pronto, ya que estoy de vacaciones en el trabajo y tengo tiempo de más para escribir.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Negro y verde**

 **Capítulo 6:**

-Creo que me gustas mucho…

\- ¿Ehh que ha.. ha... has dicho?

-Que pienso que me gustas… -responde a secas el calvo.

-Emm bueno, yo, este jejeje… -dice la peliverde con torpeza… - ¿Entonces yo etto…? te gusto?

-Si

Las cortas y contundentes respuestas del calvo no le daban tiempo a la esper para reponerse, sin duda no se esperaba algo así, ¡maldición! se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez la Psíquica, El calvo idiota lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, la estaba descontrolando, la estaba haciendo parecer débil y lo peor de todo quedar en ridículo. Pero, de alguna manera extraña las palabras del Clase A, aunque inesperadas fueron del agrado de la peliverde, pero no podía ceder tan fácil, ¡no ella! No la poderosa y temida tornado del terror.

-Bienvenido al club Clase A tonto. –responde Tatsumaki con un tono de burla.

Saitama arquea una ceja y la mira fijamente. El calvo permanece en silencio mientras la peliverde visiblemente pierde la paciencia ante la inquisitiva mirada de este último.

\- ¡Di algo Maldición!

El calvo no se inmuta ante el chillido de la esper, permanece tranquilo clavándole la mirada a Heroína clase S como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Te he dicho que digas algo! ¡Grrrrr no te entiendo maldición! ¡Dices esas cosas y luego estas como si nada! ¡Tonto! ¡Cabeza de aguacate! ¡Escoria clase A! ¡Cabezón! ¡Pelón! ¡Cara de idiota!

-Pero aun así te gusto… ¿No?

Tatsumaki queda helada ante la contundente respuesta del calvo…

-yo… yo…. Arhghgh

Saitama observa a la esper con una mirada desafiante dejándola saber que espera una respuesta.

-Tú… ¡No me gustas!

-Mientes…

\- ¿Hee?

\- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de la asociación de héroes? " _tienes suerte de que me gustes"_ –dice el calvo tratando de imitar la voz de Tatsumaki.

\- ¡Te dije que estaba ebria tarado!

-Sabes, no soy el sujeto más inteligente del mundo, pero creo que no hay que ser muy listo para saber que no estabas ebria esa noche. Recuerdo haberte visto ebria en aquella ocasión que apuñalaste a ese sujeto pálido que no podía morir.

La esper se muerde los labios y le da la espalda al calvo, no podía dejar que el viera su expresión de derrota. ¡Tenía que largarse de allí antes de que algo sucediera!

-Entonces te iras volando como siempre lo has hecho. Que aburrido… -dice el calvo mientras se pone de pie y se da la vuelta para bajar del edificio.

\- ¿Cómo él se atreve? ¡Con un Demonio!

La esper vuela a una velocidad endemoniada hacia donde estaba el calvo poniéndose en su camino.

-La que dice cuando te vas soy yo inútil. –Susurra la esper con un tono de voz sorprendentemente tranquilo en comparación a sus reacciones de hace pocos momentos. Su mirada era furtiva y el gesto de su rostro denotaba seriedad. Ella lo miraba como si realmente el fuera un ser inferior.

-Un momento… ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo fue que ella cambió tan rápido? ¿Por qué de repente tenía esta mirada tan sexy? –se preguntaba el calvo dentro de sí mismo mientras dibujaba una cara de asombro.

Tatsumaki por su parte sonrió confiada y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y que si me gustas? Probablemente solo es un capricho mío momentáneo, no te creas la gran cosa por eso, sabes no te tengo miedo, ¡ja! Ni siquiera tienes una oportunidad, siéntete afortunado que te di ese beso.

Saitama frunce el ceño ante las palabras de la esper.

-Es un hecho que soy demasiada mujer par… -Tatsumaki abrió los ojos de pal en pal, en una fracción de segundo el calvo la tenía sujetada de la cintura mientras los labios de ambos colisionaban. Su cara se ruborizó a niveles extremos, todo fue demasiado rápido, pensó fugazmente en oponer resistencia, pero no, en sus adentros sabía que aquello que estaba sucediendo era lo que en realidad deseaba… ¡ahora no era el momento de mostrar más debilidad! Si el calvito quería jugar sucio, ella también iba a hacerlo. La peliverde aun ruborizada entrelazó el cuello del Héroe Clase A con sus delicadas manos Correspondiendo el beso de este último.

Ante las acciones de Tatsumaki, el calvo abre los ojos encontrando el rostro de la heroína rojo como un tomate, sus ojos estaban cerrados, de hecho, se veía muy mona y bonita… Era como en esos sueños que él tenía… Saitama cerro los ojos y también se dejó llevar, era como si el tiempo no transcurriese, esas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, esas ganas que invadían su cuerpo ¡cielos hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo! Sin perder tiempo la aferró con más fuerza a él, pudo sentir como el cuerpo de ella se estremeció dejando escapar un apenas audible gemido. Esto de estar con una chica era sin duda mejor de lo que King había comentado de sus aventuras en visual novels.

Por otra parte, la esper sentía todo su cuerpo arder ¿Hace cuánto que se estaban besando? Eso no importaba, esto era una sensación totalmente nueva, sentía pequeños espasmos en sus piernas cada vez que el la aferraba a su cuerpo, no podía evitar derretirse como mantequilla al sentir el rose de su "cosa dura" ella estaba perdiendo el control y lo sabía perfectamente, esto era como una especie de droga.

De repente ambos sienten como gotas de agua caen sobre sus cabezas haciendo que el pasional momento sea interrumpido… ambos miran al cielo, el cual estaba totalmente nublado.

\- ¿Cuándo se nublo el cielo tan rápido?

-No lo sé, pero ya está cayendo lluvia.

-Eso lo se genio. –Un trueno se escucha con fuerza a lo lejos.

-Genial parece que es una tormenta. –dice el calvo con molestia.

-Entonces vámonos de aquí antes de llueva con más fuerza, me está dando frio.

\- ¿A dónde vamos entonces?

-Mi departamento está en este edificio bajemos por las escaleras vamos…

\- ¿Acaso ella lo estaba invitando a su departamento? ¿Podría ser qué? El perfectamente podría correr a casa y evitar la tormenta, pero sin duda aceptaría la invitación de la esper.

-Okay. –dice el calvo con una sonrisa no muy inocente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Han pasado 10 000 mil años desde que actualice este querido fic, el trabajo, la universidad, el estrés y la falta de inspiración me retrasaron muchos meses… demasiados… Pero gracias a todos ustedes me he animado a seguir, se que el capitulo ha sido muy cortito para tanta espera, pero es tan corto como debía ser, es algo así como un puente para el próximo capítulo el cual será crucial (Los menos distraídos se estarán oliendo el por qué)**

 **Fuera de eso muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, algunos notaron el cameo de "avalancha" eso me encantó, a partir del próximo capitulo estaré respondiendo a sus reviews antes de comenzar el cap, así puedo responder todas esas preguntas, y acercarme un poquito mas a los super geniales lectores de esta historia.**

 **Sayonara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Negro y Verde**

 **Capítulo 7** :

Vaya, que bonito lugar, no pensé que vivieras en otro sitio fuera de los cuarteles generales de la Asociación.

-Los de la asociación son unos buenos para nada, no me gusta vivir rodeada de inútiles, además prefiero cierta privacidad en mis asuntos diarios.

Saitama no prestó mucha atención a lo que decía la peliverde y siguió examinando el lugar con cierta fascinación, sin duda era muy espacioso y lujoso.

\- ¿Tener todo esto debe ser muy caro no?

-No soy tan pobre como para solo tener un lugar provisto por la asociación donde vivir ¿no crees tarado?

-Emmm bueno…. -Responde entre dientes el calvo claramente sintiéndose aludido por las palabras de la peliverde.

-Vamos siéntate, puede que no me caigas muy bien pero amenos tengo educación.

Saitama no dejaba de sorprenderse con las acciones de la irritante y peculiar ""mujer"" que tenía en frente, no entendía como podía actuar así la chica que solo hace un pal de minutos lo estaba besando apasionadamente, amenos esperaba que se ablandara o algo no? Pero… esa era Tornado, impredecible, arisca y orgullosa.

* * *

Tatsumaki por su parte salió levitando de la sala de estar, para apenas salir del campo visual del calvo suspirar y tratar poner las cosas en orden. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la azotea? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? ¡Esta era la primera vez que recibía un invitado en su casa, y vaya que invitado! Trató de calmar sus nervios y pensar en algo rápido.

-A ver, se supone que un anfitrión debe ofrecer algo a su invitado ¿no? Pero, un anfitrión de mi altura debe ofrecer algo que le haga honor. A ver… A ver… -tras pocos segundos de profunda meditación la Esper llega a una resolución.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! -rápidamente esta se dirige levitando hacia ún rincón de la cocina.

* * *

Un estruendoso Trueno resonó en todo el lugar, la lluvia había arreciado, esto tenía toda la pinta de una tormenta. Saitama quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá curioseando con la mirada los detalles del lujoso apartamento. Desde la gran tv hasta la bonita alfombra color lavanda. Sin duda la enana molesta tenía buen gusto después de todo. Pero, el hecho de que este fuera un lugar tan espacioso para alguien tan pequeño le resultaba demasiado irónico al Héroe clase A.

\- ¡Oye! Ya regresé tarado. -Suena una voz chillona acercándose a lo lejos.

\- Oh… -Se limita a responder el calvo.

La esper se acerca a este ultimo con una botella de vino y dos copas levitando tras ella. Con cierto estilo y elegancia la peliverde hace girar su dedo incide a la vez que el corcho de la botella de vino salía expulsado quedando suspendido en él aire. Una vez este fuera, con otro movimiento de dedos por parte de Tatsumaki el vino es vertido en ambas copas. ¡Genial! -decía el calvo aplaudiendo claramente asombrado ante la demostración de la esper. -Eres muy talentosa Tatsumaki.

-¿Eh? ¡Ca-Cállate! Y toma una copa– dice la esper Sonrojada.

El calvo obedece y toma una de las copas mientras mira fijamente a la Psíquica. Esta toma la copa restante correspondiendo a la mirada fija del héroe clase A, La peliverde toma un sorbo de vino y sonríe plácidamente. Deberías probarlo calvito.

Saitama asiente y prueba el vino, no tenia dudas que era de primera, exactamente como el del restaurante. ¿Por qué no te sientas? -pregunta el calvo.

-Eso iba a hacer no me des órdenes. -responde la esper sentándose al otro extremo del sillón, refugiándose tras un cojín.

-Solo era una sugerencia.

-La última cosa que osó a darme ordenes lo hice volar en pedazos.

-¿Asesinaste a alguien? -pregunta un sorprendido Saitama.

-No a alguien idiota, sino a uno de esos debiluchos monstruos, aun puedo recordar lo molesto que era "vete a casa con tu mami niña" -me dijo, ahí llego el límite de mi paciencia, lo hice retorcer hasta que explotó. ¿Cómo osa a decirme que hacer y llamarme niña para rematar? Grrr

-Oh, ya veo… Mmmm Debo admitir que a simple vista no te ves tan ruda Tats.

-Las apariencias engañan cabezón, y creo que tú eres el perfecto ejemplo de eso. -dice Tatsumaki mientras toma otro sorbo de vino. -Creo que no te vez ni una centésima parte de fuerte de lo que eres.

-A la verdad no pienso mucho en como me ven los demás, a veces solo quisiera tener mi cabello de vuelta.

-No te imagino con cabello.

-Debías de verme, era un chico muy apuesto. -expresa con orgullo el calvo.

-¿Entonces por que nunca habías tenido una chica?

-Emmm bueno… Supongo que no era muy popular que digamos.

-Aun no lo eres… Dice Tatsumaki en tono burlón.

-Al menos ya besé a una chica.

Tras escuchar esto Tatsumaki se ruboriza levemente. -Eres un suertudo Calvito- Agregó.

-Supongo que sí. -Saitama mira brevemente al techo mientras termina su copa de vino de un solo sorbo. Esta es rápidamente llenada de vuelta con un movimiento del dedo índice de Tatsumaki.

-Gracias Tats.

-Por cierto, así calvo estas bien no deberías avergonzarte.

-Gracias supongo, Lo mismo te digo, aunque entiendo que te enojes mucho cuando te confunden con una niña.

-¡Ya que! Es inevitable supongo.

-Amenos a mí me has demostrado que niña no eres.

Tatsumaki no puede evitar sonreír levemente ante esto último. -A veces puedes llegar a ser muy dulce Saitama ¿Nunca te lo han dicho?

-Pues no, pero creo que eso a sido lo mas amable que me has dicho desde que nos conocemos. Así que, si lo dices tú, puedo creerlo a ciegas.

Ambos sonríen, ahora por primera vez realmente se estaban entendiendo, por primera vez estaban dejando de actuar como el pal de idiotas que eran y comportándose como adultos. La lluvia continuaba incesante, el tiempo no paraba de correr Una botella de vino se convirtió en tres mientras los dos héroes charlaban y reían.

* * *

-Puede entender tu aburrimiento Saitama, es molesto encontrarse con enemigos tan débiles que no den la buena pelea, jajaja imagino tu cara de frustración al vencerlos de un solo golpe.

-¡Si! Aun recuerdo cuando no era muy fuerte y debía ingeniármelas para derrotar a mis adversarios. -El calvo cierra su puño con fuerza y cruje los dientes en señal de frustración- Cielos eso si era adrenalina.

Tatsumaki por su parte reía a carcajadas ante las demostraciones del calvo, no cabe duda que el alcohol era un lubricante social de lo más efectivo, ambos tenían ya las mejillas rojizas por los efectos de este último y parecían mucho más cómodos el uno con el otro.

-Vaya hace calor ¿Puedo quitarme el suéter Tats?

-Claro no hay problema, yo también tengo un poco de calor, Supongo que debo bajar la calefacción.

Saitama asiente y se quita su característico suéter, quedándose solo con una camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo. -Uff mucho mejor.

-Entonces Saitama… sobre lo que paso arriba. -interrumpe la esper en tono serio.

-¿Arriba donde?

-No te hagas el idiota…

-¿Eh? Emmm bueno si te refieres a "Eso" supongo que me deje llevar. -dice Saitama claramente apenado. De hecho, Él estaba un poco sorprendido ante lo repentino de aquella pregunta.

-Hay dos opciones tonto. -Tatsumaki sale levitando de su lugar en el sofá poniéndose justamente en frente de Saitama- O, hacemos como que nada de eso ocurrió y lo olvidamos…

\- ¿Y cual es la segunda opción?

-Continuar donde nos quedamos…

-Yo elegiría la numero dos.

-No esperaba menos de ti pervertido… -dice la esper totalmente roja golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano. -Saitama por su parte solo se alzó de hombros. -Tatsumaki toma aire e intenta recomponerse, ella no es muy buena lidiando con esta clase de situaciones, De repente Toma la botella de vino y bebe de ella violentamente.

-Oye Tats calma, no deberías tomar tanto.

-¡Cállate y déjame terminar!

-Ok

-¿Dices que te gusto mucho no? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?

-No he pensado en ello, pero siento que ya sabes….

-¿Ya sé qué?

-Vaya esto es incómodo… Pero digamos que me divierto mucho cuando estas cerca y cuando estas más cerca, mi corazón late muy fuerte, vaya… hacía muchos años que no experimentaba esa sensación, de alguna manera todas estas cosas que nos ocurren me hacen sentir vivo otra vez.

-¿Conmigo te sientes vivo?

-Se podría decir que sí. -Responde con cierta Apatía el Calvo.

Tatsumaki permaneció en silencio meditando las palabras del calvo. -¿No empezaras a fanfarronear?- interrumpe Saitama.

-Claro que no bobo… -responde esta al instante.

-Oh, perdón es la costumbre.

-Entonces, ¿dices que si me acerco lo suficiente tu corazón late más rápido? pregunta la esper lentamente levitando hacia el calvo hasta el punto de tocar el pecho de este con su pequeña mano. -Ahora puedo sentir tus latidos, no puedes engañarme. -Susurra la Psíquica al oído de Saitama.

-Si te quedas tan cerca no podré contenerme sabes…

-Tu corazón se está acelerando calvito…

-¿Es obvio no? Después de todo me gustas enana.

Tatsumaki quita su mano del pecho de Saitama y junto a la restante enlaza el cuello del calvo dejándose caer sobre las piernas de este. Ella no sabia que ocurría con exactitud, pero sentía un fuego arder en su interior quería estar cerca de ese hombre ¿esto era causa del alcohol? Es probable, pero ella no estaba del todo ebria, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y lo que quería, ahora simplemente había perdido toda vergüenza y prejuicio, sus instintos mas salvajes la estaban dominando.

El la tomó con suavidad por la cintura y en segundo inacabable cruzaron miradas que sin una sola palabra dijeron todo. Inevitablemente sus labios acabaron uniéndose, sus mejillas tenían rubor, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, aquel beso estaba ocurriendo, y rápidamente se apoderaba de ambos.

El calvo sintió la tentación de ir un poco mas lejos y bajo lentamente sus manos hacia las bien formadas nalgas de su compañera… Ella por su parte sintió las cálidas manos de él tocándola por debajo del vestido que llevaba… Se estremeció, nunca nadie la había tocado así… y todo solo estaba empezando.

-Yo también quiero tocarte. -dice la esper en voz baja separándose del beso que la tenía envuelta.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Tats?

-Sube tus brazos…

-¿Pero qué?

-Solo obedece.

-Ok… -Saitama alza ambos brazos como Tatsumaki había pedido y en un solo movimiento de dedo de esta última, la playera que tenia puesta el calvo salió despedida dejando el torso musculoso y bien formado de este al descubierto. -Oh, con qué era eso. – Responde un aliviado Saitama. Tatsumaki toco con suavidad su pecho y se mordió los labios al apreciar tan perfecta figura.

-Entonces te guardabas esto calvito.

-Realmente no…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres la primera persona que me ve con esos ojos.

-Apuesto que no te sueles sacar la playera en frente de las chicas ¿no?

-Pues no.

Tatsumaki le giñó un ojo y procedió a tocar sus pectorales con una cortante mirada de lujuria y malicia en el rostro… la respiración del Héroe Clase A comenzó a agitarse mientras observaba la escena con cierta curiosidad. Tragó aire, Su mirada se tornó sombría. En un veloz movimiento su mano derecha estaba sobre el pecho de ella.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo tonto?

-¿Yo también puedo tocarte no?

-¡No!

-Pero… ya sabes, estamos en medio de todo esto y además Tus pechos no se sienten para nada mal…

¿Enserio? Digo… ¿De qué hablas? Mis pechos son pequeños… no seas mentiroso… -dice la esper con cierto quebranto en su voz.

-Eso no importa, de hecho, ahora quiero verlos…

-¡No lo harás!

\- ¿Oh, no me digas que te da vergüenza?

-Es que no entiendes, nunca nadie me ha visto desnuda, y eso incluye mis pechos… No es tan sencillo inepto.

-Es un poco irónico que digas eso cuando te paseas por ahí con ese vestido que no oculta mucho que digamos mientras derrotas monstruos.

Tatsumaki al escuchar esto enrojeció súbitamente ¿Desde cuando Saitama era tan atrevido?

-¡Eso ha sido muy grosero de tu parte! ¡Eres un Patán! ¡Un tonto! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así? Grrr -Bufa la Esper picando el pecho el pecho de Saitama con su dedo índice.

-¿Supongo que es una especie de crimen que yo quiera verte sin ese vestido no? -Sabes, ahora que estas sobre mí, que estamos tan cerca, me he convencido sobre ese efecto que tienes en mí, siento mi cuerpo arder, como si quisiera tomarte en este preciso momento y bueno… llevar esto a otro nivel. Lo que sea que está ocurriendo ahora mismo entre nosotros me hace sentir una emoción que no sentía hace mucho. ¡Maldita sea me siento vivo otra vez! -exclama el calvo poniéndose de pie cargando a Tatsumaki en sus brazos. -La esper quedo totalmente en silencio ante la reacción y palabras de Saitama. Por un momento clavó la mirada en él, no podía dejar de pensar que se veía muy guapo sin camisa y tan enérgico. Se sintió como una niña pequeña en sus brazos. ¡Pero no! ¡Ella era una mujer hecha y derecha! Esto no podía quedarse así… Era hora del Contrataque.

Armada de valor Tatsumaki se escabulle de entre los brazos del Héroe Clase A y se pone frente a el de igual a igual, el aura verde la cubría cuando usaba su telequinesis resplandecía mas que nunca, su verde cabello ondeaba flamante mientras levitaba y su decidida mirada la hacían ver simplemente majestuosa a los ojos de Saitama.

-Esto es lo que hay Saitama… -dice la Poderosa Tornado del terror señalando al Héroe con valentía. -Si quieres llevar esto al siguiente nivel tan pronto, jugaremos con mis condiciones.

El rostro sorprendido de Saitama cambia a una serio y decidido, ambos estaban yendo enserio, la colisión era inminente.

-¿Y cuáles son tus condiciones?

-Desde este preciso momento eres mío.

-¿Tuyo?

-Si, Todo mío. -Responde con malicia la de ojos verdes. -Si voy a dejar que esto continúe, vas a ser mío… Me gustas mucho inútil… Me es difícil admitirlo, pero he tomado las suficientes copas para lidiar con eso. Me gustas lo suficiente como para ni siquiera pensar en compartirte. Es un poco vergonzoso, pero es la verdad.

-No me sorprende que seas tan posesiva, pero me agrada el hecho de que yo te guste tanto.

-No te emociones y pongas esa cara de idiota… Quiero que me prometas que esto será un secreto.

-Mmmmm está bien, no diré nada.

-¡Promételo!

-¡OK OK! Prometido.

-Bien así me gusta. -Tras decir esto Tatsumaki suspira. -Saitama, desde hoy en adelante no mirarás a otra chica que no sea yo esa es mi condición final ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo calvito?

-No es como si fuera algo difícil, la realidad es que nunca había mirado a alguien como te miro ahora a ti.

-Por alguna razón te creo, pero…

-¿He?

-Es algo de partida doble. Yo tampoco miraré a otro que no seas tú clase A. -agrega Tatsumaki con Seriedad.

-Pues, si es como dices es algo justo, tiene sentido.

-No es tanto por justicia tonto, simplemente dudo que pueda hacerlo. -Dice la esper sonriendo resignada.

\- ¿Hacer que? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Estoy un poco confundido.

-Grrr sí que eres lento para estas cosas.

-Jejeje disculpa. -Responde el calvo rascándose la cabeza.

Tatsumaki toma un poco de aire y dice "No creo que tampoco pueda mirar a otro hombre ¿ok?"

-Oh, y eso ¿por qué Tats?

-¡Ay no lo sé! No hagas tantas preguntas y Bésame antes de que me arrepienta de todo esto.

Saitama pudo escuchar como en la última frase la voz de la Psíquica bajó de tono, todo esto era un poco difícil para ella igual que para él. Eso lo hacia mas emocionante, el calvo sonrió y se acercó a la chica con decisión, si ella quería que la besaran definitivamente el lo iba a hacer sin reparos. Pero… al estar a punto de completar su misión ella lo frenó poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

-Aquí no, tonto, vamos a mi habitación. -dice la esper giñando un ojo y dándose la vuelta dejando caer su vestido sobre el suelo desvelando hipnóticamente su espalda desnuda, las bragas que cubrían su llamativa parte trasera y ante la mirada perdida del hombre al que había dado la espalda despareció levitando lentamente hacia el aposento que la esperaba. El Héroe Clase A había quedado babeante ante lo que había visto, tal cual animal salvaje siguió sus instintos reproductivos y fue tras ella. En ese estado el si podía ser llamado "Zombie Man"

* * *

Al llegar la habitación todo estaba oscuro, ella se dio la vuelta siendo el aura verde que la envolvía la única iluminación del lugar, el pudo observar sus pechos desnudos, eran pequeños, firmes y totalmente apetitosos para su gusto. Ella se acercó en silencio y lo besó con ternura.

-Se amable tonto. -Susurró mientras ponía la mano de el sobre sus senos continuando con el beso que había empezado. El correspondió su beso, palpó con delicadeza los senos de ella siendo fiel a lo que le había pedido anteriormente. Se sentían suaves y esponjosos, era la primera vez que tocaba a una chica así, podía sentir la punta de sus pezones rozar la palma de su mano mientras ella se estremecía y se aferraba con más fuerza a él, de pronto aquel beso comenzó a ser más violento y acelerado, sus labios ya no fueron suficientes, sus lenguas colisionaron violentamente el deseo los estaba consumiendo, pocos segundos pasaron antes de que ambos estuvieran sobre la cama, ahora todo estaba oscuro, pero eso no los detuvo, al menos no de inmediato. El calvo se deshizo de sus pantalones arrojándolos fuera escuchándose la hebilla del cinturón chocar con la pared.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan salvaje?

-Supongo que me emocioné un poco.

Tras un chasquido de dedos de Tatsumaki una lampara que estaba sobre una mesita de noche se enciende iluminando parcialmente el lugar.

\- ¡Wow que practico! ¿Te había dicho que tus poderes eran geniales?

-Si lo sé, pero ese no es el punto.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Ponte de pie y quítate los calzoncillos quiero verte.

-¿Ehh, espera un momento, por qué todo esto de repente? -dice el calvo con un aparente sonrojo, cosa que Tatsumaki notó y brindo una especie de placer perverso a la Heroína.

-¡Cállate! ¿Tu querías ver mis pechos no? Ahora es mi turno y quiero que te pongas de pie frente a mí, te quites los calzoncillos y me demuestres de que estás hecho, solo espero que no te de vergüenza. -Agrega con orgullo la esper dibujando una maliciosa expresión en su sonrisa.

-Listo. -Responde un desvestido Saitama el cual estaba de pie sobre la cama con una sobresaliente erección que hiso a Tatsumaki taparse los ojos de inmediato.

-Se suponía que tenias que esperar a mi señal cabezón.

-No entiendo por que tapas los ojos, querías verme ¿no?

-Si, pero aun no estaba preparada ¡Eso es trampa, calvito!

-Oh bueno, si quieres puedo ponerme los calzoncillos otra vez.

-No idiota, Argg. -Bufa la esper mientras abre un espacio entre sus dedos para ver al hombre frente a ella. No puede evitar sentirse atraído hacia el musculoso cuerpo desnudo de su compañero, pero su miembro… eso cambiaba todo, era la primera vez que ella tenia a su vista la masculinidad de un chico. Se sentía curiosa y a la vez asustada; Retiro las manos de su rostro y lo miro atentamente.

-Oye ¿por qué me miras así? ¿acaso tengo algo extraño? -pregunta el calvo mirándose por todas partes.

-No, no es nada es solo que tu cosa… -Susurra Tatsumaki volteando la vista Sonrojada.

-¿Qué tiene mi cosa? -dice Saitama Observándose el miembro con curiosidad.

-¡No tiene nada tonto! Solo es la primera vez que veo una cosa de esas. -responde con vergüenza la Heroína.

-A tus 28 es algo sorprendente Tats.

-No estas ayudando mucho… Grrr -La esper suspira y se calma un poco. -He luchado con cosas mas temibles que tu cosa, así que no me echaré para atrás, listo o no allá voy Saitama.

Tatsumaki levita hacia donde estaba Saitama y toma su miembro en manos, al principio su agarre era torpe y tembloroso, pero rápidamente se adaptó despertando más bien una infantil curiosidad hacia la masculinidad del Héroe. -Vaya se siente muy duro, también esta tibio. -dijo en voz baja. -Continuó explorándolo con sus manos con cada vez menos timidez, pero algo llamó su atención… Era Saitama quien parecía estar sufriendo por la extraña expresión que tenía en el rostro.

-¿Te duele o algo? -pregunta una curiosa Tatsumaki.

-Erhhhgg no, continua por favor. -Responde el calvo con la voz cortada apenas audible, Haciendo que de inmediato Tatsumaki suelte el miembro del Héroe.

-¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Sabias?

Saitama no respondió, Había quedado tendido una vez Tatsumaki lo había dejado libre de su agarre. Esto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de la Heroína Clase S quien estaba viendo por primera vez al hombre más poderoso que había conocido tendido e indefenso, verlo así el hiso sentir traviesa ¿había encontrado la debilidad de Saitama? Tal vez, pero no podía perder tiempo, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el héroe tocando su nariz con la de él. -Creo que he encontrado tu punto débil calvito.

-¿A si? -responde el calvo tomando a Tatsumaki en una maniobra poniéndose en un parpadeo sobre ella mientras le sujetaba ambas manos.

"Es demasiado rápido, como hiso eso" -Pensó una Tatsumaki totalmente atónita ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Una sensación eléctrica en su pecho le hiso volver en sí, era Saitama quien estaba pegado a su seno derecho, chupando con lujuria ¿Cómo llego ahí?

-Oye Saitama no…. Ahhh que… ahhh ahhh Para…

-¿Paro? -Dice el calvo soltando los brazos de la esper mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

Tatsumaki estaba jadeando, todo eso fue extremo, pero… En realidad, se sintió muy bien. Sin decir una palabra abrazo el cuello del calvo y lo llevo a su pecho nuevamente. -Esta ves ve un poco más despacio ¿sí?

-Como ordene señorita. -Responde Saitama volviendo a su lujurioso trabajo, los gemidos de la esper eran como música para sus oídos, parecían contrastar con lo molesta que podía llegar su voz al regañar, ahora parecía una Musa, despacio empezó a besar su abdomen, su cintura, ella permanecía dócil dejando escapar débiles gemidos mientras su piel estaba totalmente erizada, Saitama había llegado a su última parada y allí se detuvo.

-¿Por qué paras?

-Pensé que no querrías que te quite las bragas.

-Sabes no es mi parte mas hermosa, pero ahora no quiero que paremos ¿podrías quitármelas?

-Esta bien. -El calvo asiente y procede a quitar con suavidad las ya húmedas bragas de la Heroína clase S, dejándola finalmente completamente desnuda. Esta rápidamente lo envolvió con sus piernas.

-Ven aquí Saitama. -Dijo Tatsumaki -El héroe obedeció poniéndose cara a cara con su compañera. -No dejare que pongas tu boca allí abajo, seria un poco raro y sucio para mi… Pero quiero tenerte dentro de mi esta noche, quiero que seas mío ¿ok?

-Entonces, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿Estás segura?

-¿Tu no calvito?

-Nunca lo he estado tanto como ahora, esto es mucho mejor que en mis sueños.

-Tu y tus sueños pervertidos…

-No arruines el momento Tats.

-Claro que no tonto, es como si yo fuera la chica de tus sueños ¿no?

-Ahora que lo pienso si, lo eres.

-Lo se… y tu el tonto de mis pesadillas.

Ambos se contemplan con una cálida sonrisa para luego darse un tierno y relajante beso.

-Recuerda que es mi primera vez, así que no te emociones mucho y se buen chico.

-Okay. -Saitama asiente con una sonrisa besándola al instante.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Notas: Wow ha sido el capitulo mas largo de este fic, el siguiente será la segunda parte de esta conflictiva primera vez, debo confesar que me tomó mucho tiempo y trabajo escribir este capítulo, no podía tomarme a la ligera una experiencia de tal índole con semejante dos personajes, una primera vez entre estos dos no podía ser una primera vez ordinaria, hice lo posible por mantenerlos dentro del personaje los mas que se pudo para darle vida a toda la escena, termine de escribir esto a las 3:00 am teniendo que levantarme a trabajar a las 6:00 am, es un poco extremo pero valió la pena, tuve que tomar inspiración en experiencias propias, canciones y algunos otros fics, espero que el cap sea del agrado de todos y me comenten que tal les pareció.**

 **Saludos a:  
**

 **"AaronVS3",**

 **"Adus",**

 **"Onix Edward",**

 **"Paulinaprudenciano",**

 **"Carnas",**

 **"Lol"**

 **"nada original"**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews chicos me animan mucho y me dan nuevas ideas.**

 **A los demás anímense a dejar Review y contarme que tal les parece, lo que han visto y lo que quisieran ver.**

 **Me despido dejándoles el la Canción principal del soundtrack de este fic :**

 **"** **Secret Door" de Artic Monkeys**

 **Busquen la letra y ya verán por que** **?** **Hasta la próxima amantes de la limonada!**


End file.
